Darker Side of Romance
by Little Falcon
Summary: GaaSakura...AU... Burying his face in the nook of her neck, he inhaled her vanilla scent. The scent he missed so much. "Pick me, choose me, love me again. For one last time… Sakura," he pleaded with all his heart as he feared her reply.


**Darker Side of Romance**

_**Little Falcon:**__ Guys! Don't be mad *expertly dodges all thrown tomatoes*, I know I should be updating my other stories but I need a break plus this plot's paralyzing my imagination until it is written down please understand. _

_ Here is another one shot of my favorite Naruto pairing GaaSaku in an Alternate Universe yet again (sorry I can't resist). Let me know what you think, okay? _

_**Standard Disclaimer:**__ I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

"Oh man, check her out!" One guy elbowed his buddy as she walked passed them without even batting an eyelash. The scenario was all too familiar to her. Men would gape and women would glare at her in envy but she didn't give a damn. It's not like she has an overblown ego because everyone's eyes never failed to look at her for a close minute or more; it's just that… she never bothered to entertain either compliment or insult. Not one word would get through her without her permission.

The subway station was unusually empty today. While waiting for her train, she glanced at the nearby wall that was covered by a huge mirror sponsored by some random company. Her emerald eyes looked at the young lady staring back at her. Her long creamy legs exposed by the short pleated skirt, her flat midsection and ample bosom covered by the college's shirt and signature blazer. Those candle-like fingers wove through her long wavy tresses to keep them out of her eyes.

Suddenly, her attention was stolen by one person sitting on a bench right across the track. The first thing that interested her was his fierce eyes. They were in the stunning shade of jade that seems to be as deep the ocean but as empty as a black hole that can suck anything in. just being under his gaze sent shivers down her spine, but she can't find the strength to turn away from him. Thankfully, her train broke his spell and she was able to move again finally. However, when she did move, she turned around only to look at that person directly not just through a glass sheet.

As the train railed away, what she saw was only an empty bench. Like a dream, he simply vanished.

"As I mentioned earlier, we'll be having a foreign exchange student today," the professor's presence and announcement didn't even break through the noise of the rowdy college class but when the door slid open everyone turned with only the intention to pass a glance but they ended up gaping instead.

Her mind was still fixed on that moment by the platform as she entered the room. By the time she was able to snap herself back to reality, her skin crawled due to the excessive animosity and admiration that were staring at her through countless pairs of eyes. _What's new? _"I'm Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you," even before the sensei could tell her where she's suppose to sit, she began to march right up to the empty desk beside the window. Without a word, she settled herself in. The old professor had no choice but to let it be then resumed teaching.

"What a bitch, she thinks she's so pretty," the blond girl behind her spat but the new student remained unnerved much to the blond's irritation.

_Why are women so intimidated by mere looks anyway? Don't they have anything better to do? _Her lazy emerald eyes scanned the chaotic class and felt sorry for the struggling professor in front. Somehow, the clouds outside were more interesting than the wild scenario inside. _Just what am I doing? _

Everyone began to run out of the two doors even before the bell signaled the beginning of lunch break. Sakura barely moved from her seat as she began to eat the lunch she prepared. Even before she can take a first bite, a hand swatted her bento from her desk and face down to the floor- its contents spilled all over the place.

"Listen here little Miss Haruno…" the blond girl, whom they called Ino was apparently the reigning 'queen' of the school, sat on her desk and filed her nails.

Sighing inwardly, her emerald gaze remained on her ruined lunch. "Get off my desk, _please_," some people gasped at her daring words against the temperamental blond.

When Ino didn't budge, Sakura tipped her desk a little to shake her butt of her space. "WHY YOU LITTLE…" her right hand poised to strike her but the door burst open and two unscrupulous characters stepped in. The blond retreated almost instantly upon the sight of them that it made Sakura wonder just who are these people.

"WE ARE LOOKING FOR HARUNO SAKURA!" These two guys wore a frown on their faces as if it was inborn and walked around as if they owned the place. People would stay of their way and wouldn't even meet their beady eyes.

_What do they want from me? Am I really a trouble magnet? _Having nothing to eat now, she took out her notebook and began to do the homework given to them just this morning while the two kept barking her name.

"Hey class rep!" Ino's face was drained of blood when she squeaked out a reply. "Where's the one they call Haruno Sakura?"

_She acts like she's the queen of the world and yet she bows her head and responds to everything these boys ask, how pathetic can you get? _Without even looking up form her book, Sakura knew the two was eyeing her like rabid wolves to a piece of raw meat.

"Why don't you come with us, Haruno Sakura?" One of them kicked her desk to get her attention while the other laughed.

"Sorry, I don't come with people I don't know," replied Sakura casually as she continued to read her book.

"Hey bitch, why don't you look at us while we're…" the two had their voices stuck in their throats as she looked up with fierce glint of irritation in her mesmerizing eyes.

"That is… we were…um… Ehem! Gaara wants to see you so you need to come with us," there was evident panic around upon hearing that name mentioned.

_Gaara? _"No, I don't want to," from behind the two, the blond queen began signaling frantically. _Just go with them or they'll kill you. _That was what she interpreted from the comical gestures Ino was making.

""Didn't you hear what I just said? I said Gaa…"

"I hear you just fine!" She slammed her book on her desk. "If he wants to see me so badly, let _him _come to me instead," she didn't even flinch as the other guy almost let her meet his fist in annoyance. Thankfully, his companion stopped him just in time.

"I can see why _he _would want to someone like you," his tone reeked with sarcasm as they made their way out of the classroom. As soon as they were out of sight, everyone's eyes looked at her in both awe and sympathy.

"ARE YOU INSANE! You can't do that?" Ino was at her face even before she could take another breath.

"I just did," shrugging her shoulders, she resumed reading.

"Do you even know who GAARA is?" Her book was swiped away as easily as her lunchbox. "He's not some random college bully. He's the DEVIL incarnate!" Sakura's eyebrow arched in inquiry as she heard more. "He doesn't care who or what stands in his way. Whatever he wants he gets. Other bigger guys don't stand a chance against him if they tried and the teachers don't give a damn. Do you understand? He won't care even if you're an old lady or a pretty face? Whatever he wants, he gets, no matter, what the cost is!"

The blond was catching her breath with all the threats she just screamed while the girl in front of her didn't even made a slightest change of expression. "Thanks for the heads up but I'm not afraid of him," Ino just fell lifelessly to the floor in resignation.

_Whoever thought that a first day would be this 'exciting'? _Sakura craved to crawl into her warm bed so badly that she didn't sense the danger waiting for her in the corner until it pulled her away from everyone's notice. Truthfully, it was impossible for a girl, especially an eye-catching one, to get abducted unnoticeably in broad daylight but the men who abducted her made everyone pretend they saw nothing.

"Let go!" Trying to pry their vice-like grip from her wrist, she struggled but to no avail.

"You should've come with us when we were asking _nicely_," one familiar unsightly face appeared so close to her face she can smell his breath.

"Get away from me. Your breath smells like cigarettes," she ordered as if she wasn't the one at a disadvantage. ""Don't get me wrong. I'm asking you to let me go so that I can come with you comfortably," it only took a glance at their bruised faces to know that they were punished because of their failure to bring her to him. She didn't like anyone getting hurt because of her. Friend or random stranger, it didn't matter.

Flabbergasted, the two did as they were told. Like as she said, Sakura did follow them without qualms. Her 'captors' could only scratch their head in confusion as they led the way back to school and up the rooftop. The two stopped as they gestured silently towards the closed steel door.

Without hesitation, Sakura pushed the door open and was almost blinded by the intense sunlight. As her eyes adjusted with the light, the first thing she saw was a hint of crimson in the middle of the grey tinted tiles. Someone was sleeping in the middle of the place like he owned it. Lacking a sense of danger, she marched right up to him and looked at his sleeping face.

This short ruffled crimson locks almost hid the kanji tattoo on his forehead. The thin, almost invisible eyebrows. His closed eyes had dark rings that indicated his usual lack of sleep made his long eyelashes meet like a Venus flytrap. A perfectly shaped nose and his thin lips. All in all, features _any _woman would die for.

The faint scent of vanilla in the air and the immediate absence of the sun in his face made him crack an eye open. The sight of her beautiful face staring down at him woke him up abruptly. "You're finally here, woman," his tone was both deep and rich but also held that dangerous edge that would make a normal woman back away.

But Sakura is everything BUT ordinary. Her heart skipped a bit as she made contact with his jade eyes.

For a moment, her emerald eyes were soft almost fragile but they instantly became cold and indifferent as she drew back. "You sure are living it up," breaking their eye contact; she looked away towards the distant town.

Even with his peripheral vision, he saw the saw her roseate hair fluttered with the gentle breeze. That flawless skin, stunning eyes and those kissable lips. Unconsciously, he clenched his fists while trying to maintain his composure. Inwardly berating himself, Gaara got up and almost nudged his phone to her face. "Dial your number,"

A sadistic smirk broke her angelic features. "And here I thought you still had mine stored," she crossed her arms and stepped away from his reach.

"Don't get cocky with me, Sakura! You don't know me anymore!" His words passed through his gritted teeth as he marched right up to her face, their forehead almost touching.

Not even edging an inch, she took on his obvious challenge. "On contrary, Gaara. I'm the only one who knows you darkly. But if you're that desperate," this time her pink high class phone came in between them. "Give me you're number and _I'll _call you whenever I feel like it," the new student cocked her eyebrow in retort.

An angry growl erupted from his chest as he took a handful of her hair and pulled it mercilessly. "Let me show you how different I am now," his lethal tone sent shivers down her spine as his lips brushed so closely against her ear.

She lost track of time and lost count of the times he has hit her. Blood trickled down her lips as she bit her lower lip hard to prevent herself from crying out loud with every blow.

_Not even a groan… you were always the stubborn one. _His jade eyes stared down at her trembling form before he took her phone and dialed his number. As soon as he got her number registered, Gaara threw it to her battered body before nonchalantly walking away.

After hearing the metal door slam shut, Sakura finally coughed out the blood tried to make its way out of her mouth. _You can't hurt me anymore, Gaara. After everything you did, this pain isn't even close. _It took almost an hour for her to get up. Needless to say, Sakura limped her way back home for almost four hours.

That night, despite her pain, she wasn't able to sleep. Even with her eyes closed, tears continue to build up. Each as if pulling back time to refresh her wound…

_I like you, Gaara. You don't have to reply but please let me stay by your side. _

His carefree smile still made butterflies flutter in her stomach just like the first time she was caught by it. She cried harder, hating the feeling. _Pathetic… _curling into a ball, Sakura let her tears tell the things she refuses to say.

That same night, a certain red hair, too, remains awake. His jade eyes glanced at the full moon as if pleading his involuntary recall to stop.

_Whatever made you think, I like you? I just tolerated your pesky presence because I find it amusing for a while._

In the span of time, they spent together. Everyday felt lighter, almost enjoyable on contrary to the twenty years that dragged his routine life. He found himself looking forward to seeing her every day and cursed the days he had to spend without her. By the time he realized he was changing, the thought scared him. He was growing dependent on one person that simply cannot happen.

The sight of her tears that day haunted him ever since.

_Thank you for making me feel worthless in your eyes._

"I don't believe it!" "Look!" People from the college watched incredulously at the pink haired exchange student making her way towards the gate.

His fierce eyes narrowed upon the sight of battered form. Although she can hardly walk, she held her head high as if she won a great victory.

"This girl kept pushing Gaara's buttons as if she doesn't know what he's capable of," one girl gossiped to another.

_Tsk, you people might enjoy the show but I'm dying of pain here. _The foreign exchange student was entirely out of breath when she finally found her seat. Everyone was gaping at her for a whole new different reason now. This girl stood up against 'the demon' and was still able to come to school the next day.

Her phone vibrated on her desk as soon as the lunch bell echoed through the hallway. Everyone stopped to look at what their pink haired classmate would do.

_Finally… _Sakura grabbed her phone and answered the call casually. "Come to the roof top _now_," his tone one the other line was icy dripping with venom.

Tilting her head, Sakura seemed amused by his command. "I'm busy at the moment. I'll call you later," snapping her phone shut, everyone stayed away from her as if she had some contagious. She just insulted the most dangerous man in school. All _fucking _hell's going to break loose!

Their reaction was so comical, Sakura snickered but flinched instantly upon feeling her ribs ache. Inhaling with difficulty, she got out of her seat and made her way towards the door.

"Just where the hell are you going?" Ino planted her fist in her hips as she blocked her way with her eyebrow raised.

"What class is Gaara in?"

Her blue eyes widened in shock upon realizing her intention. "Oh no, you're not planning on GOING to his class?" Her mouth hang open as she watched the pink haired dare devil pass by her without taking into consideration the consequences of her actions. "All right, all right! He's in the last room on the fourth floor. Let me help you. You look like you're about to faint,"

Sakura made a weak smile together with a pant. Gently, she pushed her arm away. "I don't want you getting into trouble but thanks anyway," the blond could only watch her as she began to climb the stairs. People almost tripped and fell as they tried to put enough space in between them and the struggling exchange student. Any sane person, who knows Gaara, would. Upon reaching her destination, it wasn't difficult to figure out which desk belongs to him: the one people are afraid to even approach.

"Let's see what we have here," sitting at his chair, she rummaged through the contents of his desk. "This will do," everyone almost broke into a heart attack as she began vandalizing Gaara's desk with his own marker.

As if on cue, her phone rang in her pocket. Without even looking at the screen, she knew who it was. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU BITCH!" it was right to hold the phone away from her each a few safe inches.

"Don't you dare yell at me when you're the one who wants something from me. This time, it's your turn to come to me," she snapped her phone shut as she resumed scribbling big fonts on his desk. Gaara = Panda, it says.

People could literally feel the heat of his anger as he glared at the phone indicating the last call. A text message lit it up soon after. "She's sitting on your desk," a random character informed.

_Do you want to die that badly, Sakura? _That dark smile on his handsome face terrified everyone who saw it. The devil has awakened! Gaara almost dashed out of the cafeteria with the same smile plastered on his face.

"Gaara, you're so obedient; coming immediately after I told you to," she was leaning back with her legs crossed leisurely as she met his furious eyes.

Although, his steps were light and almost soundless. It wasn't the _physical _impact that made everyone swallow in fear for Sakura's safety. "Aren't you an annoying bitch…" he leaned on his desk as he gaze into her emerald eyes. "Pretending to be uninterested when in fact, it was _you_ who came to me first," his fingers wove through her silky tresses before pulled her face so close to his, they could feel each other's breathing.

"Yes, of course. Back when I was delusional into thinking you were someone else. Clearly, I was mistaken," she retorted fighting back the pain of her almost torn scalp.

A dark chuckle resounded from his chest. "I see. Is that why you came back?"

"Why? Were you waiting?" His pupils dilated in reaction and soon after, everyone was screaming and yelling while they watched Gaara threatening to push her out of the window.

_I was the one who loved you most but between us, you lost more! Because someday, I can love someone the way I loved you but you will never be loved again, the way that I did! _

"TELL ME WHY? WHY NOW?" When she didn't respond, his vision dimmed and he found his hands letting her go.

_Pathetic, I may not find someone that will love me as much as you do but I can assure you I will love her the way you wish me to love you. _

Sakura didn't even scream as she felt his grip loosen and finally let go. _What was the reason why I agreed to come back anyway? _Closing her eyes, she resigned her fate but a rough tug on her hand made her see things differently.

"The reason I came back was to see if you even feel a bit of misery because I wasn't around," Gaara's eyes lost its fiery glint.

"So? Do I look miserable enough for you?" Those weak words were for her ears alone. Those frail eyes were for eyes only.

From the moment, she felt. He knew had lost someone he can never replace. The fact that he pushed her away, killed him in every way possible by letting him live.

"You're worse than I am," she didn't have to hear his apology to forgive him. His unshed tears hanging back in his jade eyes told her all the things she needed to know. When Gaara finally pulled her up, she dove into his open arms, crying and calling him names.

His arms wound around her petite form careful of her injuries but also craving for her warmth. Burying his face in the nook of her neck, he inhaled her vanilla scent. The scent he missed so much. "Pick me, choose me, love me again. For one last time… Sakura," he pleaded with all his heart as he feared her reply.

"When did I even stop loving you anyway?" They drew back only to seal their promise with a long, passionate kiss. Applause and cheers filled the air momentarily.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Okay, this turned out to be darker than I imagined hahaha but still tell me yout thoughts. _


End file.
